1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gripper for binding engagement with the margin of sheet structure so that such sheet structure can be hoisted.
2. Prior Art
Prior grippers for sheet material have utilized relatively movable jaws or sheet-engaging members. Examples of such devices are shown in the United States Renfroe Pat. Nos. 3,162,476; 3,336,068 and 3,356,406, Kaplan U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,337, Horstketter U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,305 and Foster U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,698.